Was it fate?
by jerzalover9499
Summary: It was just a one-night stand right?, after that they weren't supposed to see or even have any reason to come in contact again, so how did he find a way to keep coming back into her life. Maybe they were fated to meet that night. Mostly Jerza with minor nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**well I haven't finished with my lovely arranged mistress but I just had to post this fanfic but I promise to update both fanfics on either Friday or Saturday.I may change the title later but I'm not sure, anyway without further ado, my second fanfic.  
**

Sex with a stranger was a fantasy Erza Scarlet had often thought of in her mind while she lay in bed at night but she never in her wildest dreams would have believed that such an illusion would become reality. she'd always been a good girl who took things slowly with a guy, that was why she had dated her former boyfriend for five months before she was ready to give up her virginity to him, which was a big mistake as he had cheated on her in the end and since then she'd never been tempted to indulge in a one-night stand with any man.

Yet here she was, allowing a gorgeous and not to mention hot pirate she'd met only a few hours ago to lead her away from the bodies of people packed into the night club, all of whom were dressed in various costumes for Halloween. He took her to somewhere more secluded where they could be alone and finally give in to the lust that had been simmering between them since the moment their gazes had met from across the room.

In a club full of scantily clad costumed women, she'd been surprised that he'd singled her out. With a slow, devastatingly sexy smile on his lips, he'd strolled towards her in his dashing, yet sexy pirate costume which consisted of a white cotton shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and gave every woman in the place a glimpse of his well defined chest, black breeches and a royal blue sash cinched his waist. He'd completed the look of a rogue pirate with his tousled blue hair, and a black patch covering his right eye but she could see something like a red scar or tattoo under the eyepatch, his left eye was a piercing shade of brown that made her heart flutter in her chest and raised the awareness of the cat costume that her best friend Lucy had coaxed her into wearing, the sexy costume was completed with four-inch black heels and a choker necklace. Lucy had glammed up her hair and make-up in hopes that Erza could find a guy at the club, Erza was sure that her friend would be thrilled to know her efforts to transform Erza had actually worked and she would have told her if she hadn't been enticed onto the dance floor by a pink haired guy in a dragon costume. He asked her to dance, her mind was yelling no but in the end her body and the amount of alcohol she'd drank won and before she knew it, they were dancing. It didn't take her long to get drawn into the suggestive scene around her and since she didn't know anyone at the club other than Lucy, it was easy to relax and let loose. The next few hours were filled with heated looks and subtle touches between her and her blue haired pirate. The chemistry between them was undeniable, and what started as an instant attraction and flirtation quickly escalated to something hotter, sexier and arousing.

The press of people forced her into close proximity with her pirate, not that she minded, and when she faltered on her two-night heels he caught her around the waist and brought her flush against him, searing her with the heat and strength of his body. That's when everything between them changed. With their hips pressed so intimately together, she could feel the hard length of him and she could see the desire in his one dark brown eye. _And it was for her_. A reckless thrill raced through her and for what seemed like forever they stared at one another while everyone else continued to dance around them. Then his hungry gaze dropped to her mouth. Breathless with anticipation, her lips parted and she dampened them with her tongue and this seemed to be the only invitation he needed to lower his head and kiss her and she didn't even try to stop him. His lips were warm and soft and persuasive, seducing not only her mouth, but her senses. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling sensually with hers, while one of his hands drifted over to the curve of her butt to haul her even closer. A hard thigh slid between hers, and his hips moved against hers in their own private dance and it caused a pulsing, throbbing heat to settle between her legs. She should have been mortified with her behavior in public but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She'd never felt so desirable, had never experienced such an all-consuming sexual need.

And, oh, God, she didn't want it to end. Too soon, he broke their kiss and they were both breathing hard. A silent mutual acknowledgement passed between them, a bold sexual invitation from him, and an easy acceptance from her. He grabbed her hand and took charge and she followed him as he moved through the crowd and the club, knowing that every lustful look, every tempting touch and their deliciously drugging kiss had been building up to what they were about to do. She had expected him to lead her down to the first floor of the club and outside somewhere, but instead he veered towards a door marked "emergency stairwell" and pulled her inside.

The door shut after them, enclosing them in a dim area that was secluded, she had the fleeting thought that he probably did this kind of thing all the time, then immediately shoved the notion from her mind because right now, it didn't matter. Not when she was so turned on and aching for the kind of relief he could provide. It had been a while or to be exact a few years since she had been with a man, and even then the sex had been lukewarm and nothing like the heat that was pooling in her belly and spreading to her limbs. While she had zero experience with one-night stands, she was feeling impulsive and daring enough to let this incredibly handsome guy have his way with her.

Lucy would be so proud of her for finally breaking free of the too-modest values that had been instilled in her from a young age and doing something so outrageous to shake up her dull life. Having sex with a stranger in a darkened stairwell where the risk of getting caught was high was about as scandalous as she'd ever get. With a sinful grin, he pressed her against the cool concrete wall, then framed her face in his hands and locked his lips with hers and replaced every thought in her head with pure pleasure. Like the pirate he was, he plundered the depths of her mouth, using his tongue and teeth in erotic ways that made her moan.

All around her, she could feel the loud pulse of the music rocking the nightclub, an encouraging beat that made thrummed through her body. Determined to make the most of this onetime encounter, she slipped her hands into his unbuttoned shirt, his skin was blazing hot beneath her fingers. Her flattened palms boldly explored the hard, defined contours of his chest, and when her thumb grazed against his erect nipple he released a deep groan of approval that boosted her confidence and gave her a sense of feminine empowerment. As his mouth continued to devour hers, his hands moved too, skimming down her neck and along her shoulders. His fingers moved to her back where the zip of her costume laid and slowly unzipped it and tagged her costume down until it was completely off, then he removed her black strapless bra to reveal her large breasts, instantly his mouth was on her bare breast, sucking hard, his tongue flicked and swirled around her nipple, while his hand massage her other breast. Then she felt his other hand between her widened legs, traveling up to the inside of her thigh until he reached the elastic band of her matching lace panties. He slipped his fingers beneath the already damped silk and stroked with such expertise that she raced quickly towards her orgasm.

Pulling her breast deeper into his mouth, he increased the pressure on her clit, pushed a long finger inside her, and she plunged all ten of her fingers into his silky blue hair, her back arching and her breath hitching in her throat as her entire body convulsed in a shuddering orgasm. Even though he'd just given her an earth-shattering orgasm, she was still anxious to feel him inside her. She fumbled to open the top snap of his pants, then his zipper, to help him along. "hurry, please... just do it". She emphasized her statement by wrapping her fingers around his thick, impressive erection and gave it a squeeze which made the man groan.

"I see you're getting a little impatient", he murmured with an amused chuckle as he pushed her hand away from him and took off her panties and threw them to the ground with the rest of her clothes. Suddenly, she was back against the concrete wall, his hand hitching one of her knees over his hip. Both of his hands dropped to her backside, lifting her higher, until the broad tip of his shaft found her entrance, teasing her with the promise of filling her completely. Instinctively, she locked her ankles around his waist, and gasped in shock as he plunged inside her to the hilt. He was so large that the first thrust was almost painful, but as soon as he began to move, she softened around him and unadulterated pleasure began to vibrate through her in overwhelming waves. The slick length of him sliding in and out of her, the demanding passion of his kisses, all were designed to send her over the edge.

Sex with him was raw and primitive, unleashing an untamed side of her she never knew she possessed. Like a dream, her mind fogged with lust and need, and she gave herself up to what her body was chasing. As soon as she started pulsating around him, he stepped up the pace even more, then released a low, guttural growl as he came too. Long moments passed where they both tried to catch their breath, the he withdrew from her and she unlocked her ankles as he lowered her to the ground. The moment he stepped away from her, reality hit her like a slap in the face, and along with it came a heaping dose of embarrassment she could feel scorching her cheeks. Self-conscious now, she looked away as she quickly wore her underwear and pulled her costume back into place and he also some clothing adjustments of his own. It seemed that now that their mutual itch had been scratched, the both of them are has little to no idea of what to do or how to proceed. Erza was smart enough to know that the sex did not equate to anything beyond this onetime fling, and the last thing she wanted to hear or face was a rejection from this sexy stranger. She refused to feel shame or regret for something that had felt so good, so before he could ruin her fantasy with some kind of lame brush-off line, she decided to leave with her pride intact while she had the chance.

"I've gotta go", she muttered and turned towards the door and pulled it open while he was still buttoning his shirt. The heat and noise from the nightclub hit her like a wall as she stepped back inside and behind her she heard him call urgently, "wait", but she didn't stop. Instead, she continued her escape, pushing through the crowd until the entrance was in sight. As soon as she hit the street, she hailed a cab and once she was on her way back to her place she sent Lucy a text message telling her she had a headache and had gone home. Now that she had time to think rationally, she couldn't believe what she'd done, how impulsive she'd been. Her behavior went against every ladylike lesson she'd ever been taught by her Aunt, and she hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself with how eager she'd been with him. It was a good thing she'd never have to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two, I hope you like it.**

 _Three months later..._

"Erza, Mira is here to pick up her order. "

Standing at the large wooden worktable in the back of her florist shop, Erza glanced across the open area to the curtained doorway, where her best friend and store manager, Lucy, had poked her head inside." I'm almost done", Erza said as she clipped the stem of a red rose and added it to the arrangement of blue irises, white daisies, and purple lilies laid out on the table. "tell her I'll be out in less than five minutes."

"will do," Lucy replied in a cheerful voice before disappearing back to the store front. Alone again, Erza returned her attention to Mira's bouquet. Mira Strauss had be her best friend ever since she started to live with her Aunt and she had also been her first customer when she'd opened Always in bloom four years ago. Ezra was also familiar with Mira's younger brother Elfman who worked at a fitness center, she was also friends with the youngest of the Strauss siblings, Lisanna who was currently studying at a college in Edolas. Mira's warm and caring nature reminded her of her Aunt who'd passed away over five years ago after devoting her adult life to single-handedly raising Erza.

Erza had been orphaned at the age of seven when her parents had died in a car accident, and it had been her recently widowed Aunt who'd provided her with a loving, stable home. Since her Aunt never had children of her own, nor had she ever remarried, Erza became the center of her Aunt's universe. Her Aunt Hilda had taught her how to sew and knit, she even taught her how to cook and bake her favorite dessert from scratch, sometimes Mira and her siblings would come over every Sunday afternoon to bake pies, cakes and cookies, then took them down to the retirement home for the residents to enjoy. Erza would always tend to her aunt's massive flower garden in the backyard, together they'd planted everything from roses to tulips, to the more vibrant orange and yellow freesia and everything in between. What fascinated her the most was seeing the first bloom and reveal of stunning visual colours as the seeds she'd planted emerged into a breath taking botanical display. She'd gone on to major in horticulture and when her aunt died and left her with a sizable inheritance, she'd decided to honor the woman who raised her by opening her own flower shop. Thus, Always in Bloom was born and the boutique had quickly grown into a thriving business that had consumed most of Erza's time, but she didn't mind.

Erza finished off Mira's bouquet, then wrapped up the flowers in a cellophane sleeve and added a pretty violet ribbon bow. She carried the bouquet out to the front, where Lucy was ringing up a potted plant for another customer, and Mira was sitting at the table Erza had set up as a place for people to wait for their order. wearing a peach coloured sun dress with a heart-shaped pendant around her neck, her pure white hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls, the way she always styled it, her make-up was light and brought out the colour of her eyes.

"here you go, Mira." Erza greeted her friend with a smile. "I received some beautiful lilies this morning and couldn't resist using them in your bouquet. What do you think?"

"they're absolutely lovely," Mira said, her eyes sparkling with delight as Erza placed the flowers on the table in front of her. Mira then looked around the shop waiting for the woman who bought the potted plant to leave the store before she glanced back to Erza. "do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"sure." she had nothing pressing to do, so she sat down in the chair across from Mira, her curiosity piqued.

Mira folded her hands on the table, her expression turning to serious. "do you realize that my wedding to Laxus is already next weekend?"

"your wedding is on valentine's day, which is really hard to forget," Erza replied with amusement. "not only is it the most romantic day of the year, but I'm making all your flower bouquets and arrangements, so I know exactly how many days it is until you tie the knot."

Erza suddenly wondered if there was a more pressing reason for Mira to have brought up the topic of her wedding. "is everything okay with you and Laxus? C

" everything is perfectly wonderful with Laxus. He is after all, the man of my dreams. "Mira sighed like only a woman in love could." actually, I'm more concerned about you. "

Startled and a little confused, Erza pressed a hand to her chest." your worried about me?, why? "

" because I received your RSVP card for the wedding in the mail the other day, and you only responded for a party of one. " Erza didn't see why that was a cause of concern." yes just me, what's wrong with that? "

" it's valentine's day, sweetie, "Mira said, her eyes as soft and caring as her voice." you can't come to the wedding without a date. Even Lucy is coming with her boyfriend. "

" yes, I do, "Lucy added from where she was watering a nearby gardenia plant." and, as you both know, he's absolutely handsome. "

Erza couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two women. Lucy's latest boyfriend, Natsu, was the dragon she'd met at the Halloween party at the nightclub three months ago. Erza was truly happy for her best friend, who deserved a good man in her life, which Natsu definitely was. But sometimes, knowing that Lucy's relationship with Natsu had begun on the night they met, after what Lucy called the most orgasmic sex she'd ever had with a guy, Erza was often left pondering a slew of "what if" scenarios with her pirate. The most prominent one being, what if she hadn't left and had stayed that night. Unfortunately and regretfully, she'd never know the answer to that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to update this story early since I can't update my other story for a while,so I'll only be updating this for now. Anyway, read and enjoy**.

A part of her regretted that she hadn't been bold and confident to stick around and see if there could be something more between her and her pirate than a quick, heated encounter in a darkened stairwell.

"Earth to Erza", Lucy said, her voice bringing Erza back to the present. "are you still with us?"

Realising her thoughts had drifted off to a place better left in the past, she shifted in her seat, trying to remember what they'd been discussing before she'd taken a trip down memory lane. Oh yeah, Mira was worried because she was attending her wedding solo and didn't have a man in her life to celebrate valentine's day.

"it's not a big deal that I don't have a date." Erza insisted. She'd spent many valentine's day by herself, and was grateful that as a florist it was the busiest week and day of the year for her, so she never had much time to think about the fact that she didn't have a special someone in her life.

"I happen to think differently," Mira said with a wave of her hand. The morning sun streaming through the window glinted off the diamond ring on her left hand,"and it just so happens that I have the perfect man in mind for you. "

Erza managed, just bearly to suppress a groan." another blind date? "

Lucy, who was standing behind Mira plucking wilted blooms from a hanging basket of deep purple wisteria, smirked at Erza. She knew all the disastrous details of Mira's other attempts to set Erza up. Mira loved to play matchmaker whenever she could.

Mira reached across the table and patted Erza's hand affectionately, "I know I might have missed the mark a tad last time, but I have a really good feeling about this man."

Truthfully, Mira had missed the mark by a mile when she'd arranged a blind date between her neighbor's son and her. Sure, the guy had been good looking, but he'd also been way too cocky and arrogant when it came to his appeal to the opposite sex. They'd had nothing in common and at the end of the night, he'd left her to pay the bill for dinner after his credit card had been declined and he still had the audacity to kiss her. Ugh. It was an experience she had no desire to repeat.

"Jellal's incredibly handsome, and quite the gentleman which is kinda hard to find these days," Mira went on in her attempt to sway her. "and he's very successful and owns his own practice. He's quite the catch."

A smile lifted the corner of Erza's mouth. "if he's such a catch, then why is he single?"

Mira shrugged, as if the answer was a no-brainer. "because he obviously hasn't found "the one" yet. "

Erza was certain the reason why this Jellal guy was single wasn't that simple and sentimental, just as she was certain that she wasn't the woman of his dreams." how do you know him? "

" he's my dog's veterinarian ", Mira said of the cute little dog she'd adopted a few years ago.

A doctor. She admitted to being impressed, but she just couldn't bring herself to go through another blind date of Mira's choosing, no matter how good her intentions might be.

I appreciate the thought but I'm really not interested, "she said, doing her best to gently turn her down.

Mira wasn't having any of it." how can you say you're not interested when you haven't even met him yet? I've known him for over two years now, and he's such a nice person. When I saw that he didn't have a date for my wedding either, I knew it was fate that I set the two of you up. "

Erza had to suppress the urge to laugh at the woman's reasoning, but as much as she didn't want to agree to the day, she didn't want to offend Mira, either." did you ever think that maybe he prefers to attend the wedding by himself, like I do? "

Mira blinked much too innocently." if it was the case, then why did he already agree to a blind date with you? "

Surprise rippled through Erza." he did? "

" without hesitation, "Mira said, then pulled her wallet from her purse and withdrew a business card." in fact, he gave me his personal cell phone number and his business card to give to you, and he's waiting for you to call you to let him know when you're free for dinner. "

It all sounded too desperate to Erza, like maybe the guy couldn't get a date on his own and was eager to take whatever he could get. Reluctantly, she took the card from Mira, and read the imprinted name Jellal Fernandez. She even recognized the name of his animal hospital, can pet care, which was located a few miles away from Always in Bloom. As if sensing Erza was still trying to think up an excuse to avoid the blind date, Mira tried the guilt tactic. "you wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would you?"

Erza was very tempted to do just that.

"give it up, Erza," Lucy said as she straightened a rack of greeting cards and continued her eavesdropping. "besides, it's one date, not a lifetime commitment."

"exactly," Mira chimed in, her gaze still optimistic. Honestly, it wasn't the overly desperate vet Erza was worried about disappointing but Mira, she knew she was just trying to look out for her and making sure she wouldn't be lonely. So with that thought in mind she said, "fine, I'll go," and the elation on Mira's face made her happy. She'd go to dinner with Jellal Fernandez, spend a few hours in his company, fulfill her end of the blind date bargain and at the end of the night pull the "let's be friends" card, which was the best way to avoid any hard feelings. Friendship was good, especially since she'd have to see him again at Mira's wedding.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, so till the next one. Jellal comes in and they finally meet again. Can't wait to write it, so please read and review so I can know if I should change anything**.


End file.
